


Gentle Quiet

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Victory
Genre: Family, Gen, Introspection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: He could still hear that gentle baritone...





	Gentle Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers © Hasbro and Takara

Even with his duties as the Supreme Commander in Sector One, Star Saber never passed up the chance to watch Jean sleep, even when he himself was in need of recharge.

One massive blue finger gently stroked the young boy, belying his size's strength, and smiled when his foster son snuggled further into the blankets at the touch. Jean had been exhausted after a full day's worth of exams, and then playing with Holi and the Multiforce on celebrating that he had passed with exceptional marks.

"Brings back memories, eh?"

A bright glint on his optic-band as he tilted his head back at his second, silhouetted while leaning against the door frame.

"Lack of fear and playing with those larger than one's own size..." Saber chuckled as he left the room silently, making sure the sensors keyed to the room would alert him to any changes. "That it does, even if he wasn't our creators."

Blacker snorted softly, following the jet. "Who would've thought that he, of all mechs, would even bother to visit us crazy sparklings."

"Laster and I weren't that crazy, but you and Braver certainly were."

He'd never forget the sheer look of surprise on the mech's face, even with his battle mask, after Blacker and Braver somehow created a spectacular explosion when they were accidentally left unsupervised with the chemistry set designed for sparklings. Who knew the CPU of their little quartet could take after the famed Mad Engineer at such a young age.

"Not my fault the company that created that set didn't calculate Braver could induce detonation with whatever I added to it." If the second-in-command could pout, he would but the warrior was too dignified to do so.

A low laugh from the taller Brainmaster as they continued down the halls to the command deck.

Star Saber could still remember the incredible presence the red and blue mech carried - a powerful yet soft baritone whenever he spoke, large hands gently handling their vulnerable frames for all his strength, and belying gracefulness around them despite his size. He willingly played with their games, told stories that caught their full attention until they went into recharge, and let the more ambitious ones climb all over him while sitting on the floor at the same time listening to Braver's "observations". For all his bearing as the leader of those sworn to protect and what many would consider a rag tag but well-knit team long before their fated departure, he was the sense of warm calm that was rare during those quiet moments of the war. A proverbial gentle giant from their perspective, back then.

_'What would he think of me now, if he was still here...'_ Even though he was now the Supreme Commander, Saber knew he would never be able to truly fill in those footprints - no mech ever could. _'Would he forgive me for agreeing to reformat God Ginrai into Victory Leo, who is as much as one of his successors as I am? Would he agree with my adopting Jean, even with his alliance to the Witwickys and their friends after they landed here?'_

"If he was here, I think he'd be proud of what you've accomplished and done despite everything."

An amused look while going through the rest of the day's reports. "Reading my mind?"

Blacker gave a somewhat contemptuous snort, although the following smirk took away any intended sting before turning to leave. "We were sparked together and we trained together over the vorns so I know you, _soushireikan_. And I'll bet you a casket of Maccadam's finest high-grade that Braver and Laster would agree with me, no questions asked."

Star Saber gave a wistful smile at that, never doubting his second's words.

Going through the last several lines of codes, he could still hear that gentle baritone while playing with the high-pitched giggles of four rambunctious sparklings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008. _Soushireikan_ means "supreme commander".


End file.
